


Deflowering Harry Potter

by General_Kyla



Series: Two and a Half Snakes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Severus Snape, First Time, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Harry, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Harry Potter, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Kyla/pseuds/General_Kyla
Summary: Harry knows how to get what he wants; whenever he wants it and from whoever he desires it.He decides to spice up his detention with his rival, Malfoy, and they end up being caught by Harry‘s least favorite Professor.





	Deflowering Harry Potter

On a warm afternoon in early June Harry was sure he was the only student in Hogwarts who wasn’t enjoying a refreshing (but dangerous) bath in the lake or secretly practicing spells with friends on the school grounds - except for Malfoy.

The blond and pale faced boy sat right next to him and was leaning over his potions essay; but not just any normal essay, it was the work Professor Snape had given them as a punishment for their misbehavior during class. He had told them to stay in the classroom until they were both done with their essays. 

Harry let his feather lazily dance over the empty parchment, he had no idea what he should write. He didn’t feel guilty that his mind was blank, it was Draco‘s fault that they both ended up wasting their day in the dungeons while Harry‘s friends were probably having a blast without him. He kept glancing over to Malfoy until the boy looked up from his desk and glared at him.

"You better start writing, Potter. Unlike you, I have friends waiting for me," the blonde sneered.

"Crappy and Gargoyle? You‘re only 'friends' with them because you‘re too scared to fight your own battles."

"Don‘t call them that!"

Draco jumped up from his chair and kicked it over with fury. His pale cheeks flushed deep red, Harry had never seen him so furious and wondered why such a small comment would drive him so mad. 

"You called my friends all kinds of nasty names too, now it‘s my turn to be an arsehole," Harry grinned, pleased to see Malfoy so outraged. It was the least he could do to get some revenge for ending up in detention with him.

Malfoy stepped closer to Harry and grabbed him by the shoulders. The corner of Harry‘s mouth twitched but he remained perfectly calm, this time he would show Draco who‘s in charge. "Stand up, Potter."

"As you wish, Professor Malfoy," replied Harry in a mocking tone and got up from his seat, which proved to be a little difficult with Draco‘s long fingers pressing into his shoulder blades. They were face-to-face now, only a few inches of space between their noses and lips. Harry felt the urge to spit on his face, he wanted to ruin this perfectly symmetrical and narrow face so badly. 

"Do you think Professor Snape would mind if he came back and found your corpse laying under the desk?" Malfoy whispered, but Harry caught every drop of venom in his voice.

"Is a joke really worth going to Azkaban? Oh Merlin, I never thought you were so sensitive," Harry said, the grin on his lips hadn’t faded. It wouldn’t take long until Snape came back and if he caught his most prized pupil throwing a tantrum in his classroom he wouldn’t be pleased with Malfoy, even if the potions master despised Harry.

"I‘m not ...," Malfoy paused to take a deep breath. " ... sensitive!" He fletched his perfectly white teeth at him and he reminded Harry of an angry ferret. 

"Not my fault you‘re so obsessed with me," Harry said idly, knowing full well that Malfoy was ready to strike any moment now.

"Don‘t flatter yourself. I hate you. That‘s all."

"Suuuure," Harry replied, rolling his eyes so slowly that Malfoy couldn’t miss it. "So, are you going to kiss or stare me to death?" 

Malfoy looked stunned as his mouth opened and he couldn’t close it anymore. _Jackpot,_ Harry thought and relished in the display of shock on Draco‘s face before he spoke again. "What? Don‘t tell me the great Draco Malfoy has never kissed anyone."

"Pah, I will let you know that the 'great Draco Malfoy' is the most skilled kisser in all of Hogwarts!" Harry could feel Malfoy‘s hot breath on his cheeks.

"Prove it." 

For one moment everything seemed to be frozen. Draco stared into Harry‘s eyes and neither of them made a move. Then the blonde trapped Harry‘s lips in a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue and Harry let Draco push him up on his desk. Malfoy bit into Harry‘s bottom lip until they both shared the taste of his blood. Draco didn‘t ask for permission when he forced his tongue into Harry‘s mouth, he roughly shoved it in as deep as he could and fought with Harry‘s tongue for dominance. 

Harry made sure not to tell Draco that this fight was unneeded. The boy-who-lived took great pleasure in giving up control and he couldn’t count how many times he had touched himself to the though of his rival touching him in the most forbidden ways and places. 

Draco broke the kiss after an eternity of sucking and biting. A string of drool still connected their tongues and Malfoy looked downright disgusted at the scene, as if it hadn’t been him who had nearly snogged Harry to death. To Harry‘s delight Draco‘s features turned softer again when he noticed the bulge in his tight uniform pants. It was all the proof Harry needed to know that he wasn‘t the only one having inappropriate thoughts at night.

"Is that all?" Harry asked, still gasping for air and shifting on the hard surface of the desk. 

Draco replied with a predatory grin, he spread Harry‘s legs and raised his eyebrows when he saw that Harry‘s cock was ready and begging to be freed from his prison. "Have you ever taken it up the ass, Potty?" Malfoy asked and traced his fingers over the inner side of Harry thighs.

"Never," Harry answered truthfully and licked his lips. "You'd be my first."

Something sparkled in Draco‘s eyes upon hearing the good news from Harry. Malfoy cupped Harry‘s balls and fondled them experimentally. "What would Professor Snape say if he caught me fucking the most popular little virgin of the wizarding world?"

 _"He‘d call you a pathetic excuse for a lover,"_ a cold voice answered. 

Harry looked over Draco‘s shoulder and saw their potions professor standing in the doorframe with his arms crossed and a frown on his pale face. His curtains of greasy, black hair only hid part of the anger in his dark eyes. 

"Sir, I‘m sorry, I was teaching Potter a lesson!" Draco lied and hastily took a few steps backwards. "I told him to write, but he didn’t listen!" He pointed at Harry dramatically.

Snape shook his head and approached the two of them with long strides. He tutted as he carefully eyed their erections and the blood all over Harry‘s lips. His conscience told Harry that it was wrong to feel his cock harden at the sight of the old man, but there was something incredibly hot about his lingering gaze. 

"I can practically smell all the pent-up tension in this room, and I believe you two gits are the source of it. I will not tolerate this disgusting snogging in my classroom!" Snape growled and towered dangerously close over Harry‘s head. 

"We will leave," Malfoy said quietly, his head lowered to avoid Snape‘s disapproving sneer. 

"Not before I have taught you two the subtle art of love making, Mr. Malfoy," said Snape while he took a hold of Harry‘s messy hair and yanked Harry‘s head back to place a rough kiss on his bruised lips. 

Harry could only hear Draco‘s shocked gasp when he closed his eyes to get lost in the sensational feeling of Snape‘s tongue inside his wet and needy mouth. The Professor pulled away way too soon and left Harry with a painfully hard erection. 

"That‘s how you kiss your lover, Draco. You don‘t leave bruises on him if he‘s not a cheap whore you picked up in Knockturn Alley," Snape explained. He took a hold of Harry‘s chin and tilted his head. "If my predictions are correct, and mind you, they usually are, you‘re planning on taking Potter‘s precious virginity."

"Yes, Sir," Draco replied. Harry saw that both of his hands were occupied with opening the fly of his pants and freeing his hard cock. Harry grinned broadly once he realized how big Malfoy was and imagined how good it would feel to be filled by him. 

"Not so fast, Draco. You don‘t want to destroy his little hole. First, you need to loosen your virgin up," Snape continued to explain and raised two of his long, delicate fingers into the air. "Finger him until he begs for your cock, boy."

Harry‘s lips escaped a low moan when he heard such filthy words spoken out by Professor Snape and he earned himself a scoff from the older man.

"Whore," Snape hissed.

Draco‘s quick fingers worked on removing Harry‘s pants and shirt. The professor buried his face in his hands and sighed, with a flick of his wand the clothes vanished from the boys‘ bodies and Harry made a mental note to ask Snape to teach him this useful spell. 

The two lovers observed each other‘s bodies very closely; Harry watched Draco‘s eyes travel from his chest all the way down to his cock and back up again. He must‘ve liked what he saw, because he bit his lip to muffle his moans before he followed Snape‘s instructions and put his fingers between Harry‘s plump ass cheeks.

Malfoy‘s fingers felt cold when they found his asshole and rubbed over the tight opening. "He‘s so tight, Sir. My cock‘s bigger than a twig, will it even fit?" Draco turned to look at the potions master. 

"That‘s why I‘ve instructed you to open him up, if you aren’t listening to me, I will leave you two be," Snape said. 

That was all Draco needed as an encouragement to hurry up. He pressed his middle finger as far into Harry‘s hole as he could, it clenched around his finger and Harry tried his best to relax his muscles to allow Malfoy to go deeper.

"Has Lucius thought you anything, Draco?" Snape pushed Malfoy aside and tapped his fingers against Harry‘s already full hole. "Let me demonstrate, you will move along with me, understood?"

Harry craned his head to see what was happening between his legs, but he couldn’t help but throw his head back when he felt a second, much longer, finger enter his hole. Draco and Snape were both fingering him open, their eyes were fixed entirely on Harry and the boy and his cock were enjoying all the attention they were receiving. 

"Look at our greedy boy, I think he‘s ready for another finger now," Snape told Draco and the boy obeyed without hesitation. 

"Fuck ... Fuu- u- uck!" Harry groaned and moved his hips to gain more friction from the three fingers inside his hole.

"Impatient and needy like his dear father," Professor Snape commented, his lips curled into a grin. 

"Wait, are you saying that you and my dad-," Harry was cut off when Snape‘s hand struck across his face. 

"Silence, or do you want me to stuff your big mouth?" Snape intended it to be a threat, but Harry opened his mouth widely and let his tongue hang out - he tried to look like a mindless fuckdoll. "Not an ounce of pride left, how revolting." 

Professor Snape removed his finger from Harry‘s ass and walked over to the other side of the desk where Harry‘s head lay. Harry watched Snape pull on his long, dark robes and free his pale cock. He was bigger than Draco, but unlike his lover, the hair around his swollen balls was dark and untidy - he simply looked delicious to the aroused Harry. 

"Open up wide or you will regret it," Snape said, he shoved his entire length down Harry‘s throat before the virgin could protest. He could hardly breath, but he didn’t feel like air was any better than inhaling the wonderfully musky scent of his professor‘s cock. 

"Sir, I think he‘s ready, what now?" Draco asked, looking flustered at the scene playing out before him. 

"Take your cock and rub it against Potter‘s ass, make him feel every inch of it."

Malfoy slapped his dick against Harry‘s left ass cheek and then proceeded to smother his hole with some of the pre-cum leaking out from the tip. Harry was so lost in the endless waves of pleasure that he barely noticed the pain in his arsehole when Draco entered him slowly.

"Yes, that‘s a good boy, Draco. You‘re already doing better than Lucius." Snape cooed, then he grabbed both sides of Harry‘s face and fucked his mouth, blurring all thoughts the boy had left in his brain.

Malfoy had some trouble pushing large cock into Harry‘s tiny hole, but once he was half-way in, there was no way out and all three of them knew it. Harry moaned pleasantly around Snape‘s cock and the older man replied with a low groan from above.

Harry listened to Malfoy and Snape moaning while they took him from both sides. At one point Draco felt confident enough to lift up Harry from the desk and hold him by his hips while Professor Snape kept his firm grip on Harry‘s head.

"Merlin‘s balls! This feels good!" Draco‘s hands were strong enough to leave red marks all over Harry‘s legs, but he didn’t mind being marked by the first boy who had ever fucked him, the owner of his virginity. 

"Slap him, show him who‘s in charge!" Snape commanded with ragged breath. Harry noticed that he sounded a lot less threatening when the man was close to his orgasm.

Draco removed one hand from Harry‘s hips and spanked his ass. Harry nearly bit down on the pulsating cock in his mouth, but stopped himself in the last second. 

_SMACK!_

Malfoy hat landed another blow and howled like a wolf who was deeply invested in his mating ritual.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Harry‘s ass burned like Draco had set in on fire with his hand. His usually neatly combed hair was now nothing but a sweaty mess and Harry was sure he didn‘t look any better with his full mouth, bruised lips and his marked cheeks and ass. 

Draco thrusted into him with force. Once he found Harry‘s prostate he picked up his pace and continued to hit the sweet spot. 

Snape‘s cock twitched inside Harry‘s mouth and the boy had the feeling that it wouldn’t be long until his entire mouth was full of the old man‘s cum. Draco‘s breath was also less steady and he could barely hold up Harry anymore. 

"Draco," Snape croaked between his groans.

Malfoy looked up with his foggy, grey eyes and leaned over Harry‘s body. Snape bowed down and both of them met half way over Harry‘s chest in a deep kiss. The boy was a little jealous that they weren’t paying all their attention to him any longer and lightly scrapped his teeth over Professor Snape‘s cock. The men immediately broke the kiss and glared down at Harry.

"Let‘s give our little attention whore what he needs," Snape said.

Draco shoved his cock balls deep into Harry and exploded deep inside him. "Saint Potter," he blurted out while his cum filled Harry‘s arsehole. 

Snape was thrown over the edge by Malfoy‘s loud moans and came inside Harry‘s hungry mouth. The boy enjoyed the bittersweet taste of his spunk and swallowed every drop with a drowsy smile on his face. 

Draco pulled his flaccid dick out of Harry and rested his head on Harry‘s chest. Snape allowed the boy to breath again and put his still erect cock back into his robes. The professor patted Malfoy‘s head and then hesitated a moment before he did the same to Harry. 

"Detention‘s over, boys," Professor Snape announced with his usual monotone voice.

Harry, who had wrapped his arms around Draco, pulled off his best attempts at puppy eyes and pouted like a child when he looked into Snape‘s cold eyes. "But we‘ve been such bad boys today, I don‘t think we deserve to spend the night in our beds," Harry explained in a playful way.

Snape rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples afterwards. "You‘re not ruining my sheets with your dirty bodies."

"Who said we‘re going to sleep? I haven‘t even cum yet," Harry grinned and kissed Draco‘s forehead, the blonde only grunted in agreement and Professor Snape frowned at them like he regretted the day he was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Severus, but I‘m sure he can handle two horny teenagers having a sleepover in his office ... right?
> 
> ~ Let me know if you guys have any suggestions for future stories or found some mistakes I‘ve made! <3 ~


End file.
